


Coffee Shop Flirts

by mlmtozier



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Enby Mike Hanlon, Enby Stanley Uris, Established Hanbrough, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Mike Hanlon - Freeform, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Nonbinary Mike Hanlon, Nonbinary Stanley Uris, Pansexual Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Stozier, Trans Richie Tozier, coffee shop AU, he/they stanley uris, highschool stozier, stozier drabble, stozier oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmtozier/pseuds/mlmtozier
Summary: Richie is the barista at a coffee shop and always screws up Stan's name on purpose.
Relationships: Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Coffee Shop Flirts

**Author's Note:**

> everytime i write richie tozier, just assume he's trans bc it's my favorite richie hc

Stan sighed, looking at the name on his cup. STAM it read. The handwriting was horrible and he actually couldn't tell if it read SLAM or STAM. Either way, he could have sworn he made it perfectly clear his name was STAN.

"What is it?" his best friend, Mike, asked. 

"The barista messed up my name _again_. He does this every time," Stan complained to their friend. 

"Got my name right," Mike replied, shrugging. 

"He has a personal thing against me. He has to." They were annoyed. Stan really wasn't that hard of a name to spell. 

"Dude. Stan. He clearly has a personal thing _for_ you." Mike laughed and nudged their head who was making heart eyes at Stan. "Go talk to him. He's in Bill's French class, he says he's nice."

Stan rolled their eyes and made their way to where the boy stood.

"Hey uh, you're..." Stan quickly went to check the name tag but it was nowhere to be found. "...where's your name tag?"

"What?" the boy stared at him with a confused look. " _OH!_ I'm Richie Tozier."

"Nice to meet you, Richie. My friend, Mike, says you...uh...you have a thing for me?" It was more of a question than a fact. Almost as if they were saying,'I think my friend said this,' instead of,'My friend said this.'

"Mike Hanlon? They're in my art class and they're right." Richie laughed. "I've been misspelling your name on purpose so you have to talk to me."

"Do you not have any shame?" Stan asked. He was amazed by how casually he spoke about it. 

"Would it make me more attractive?" Richie asked, looking down to write a customer's name on a cup.

"Kind of, yeah," they admitted, embarrassed that it was the truth.

"Then how about a date next Friday? After my shift? We'll meet here around, let's say 6:30, and I'll take you to the movies." Richie looked up before handing his coworker (Bev, she did have a name tag on) the cup.

"Sounds like a plan," he said, without thinking about it. "I'll let you get back to work." Before Richie could respond, Stan turned around and sat back down with Mike. 

"How'd it go?" Mike asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"I have a date next Friday," Stan replied, still trying to take it in. 

"Told you so," they replied, to which Stan rolled his eyes and changed the subject to Bill and Mike's relationship.


End file.
